


A Surprise For Anna

by HotFictionFF



Category: Above Suspicion (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, NSFW, Police, Secrets, above suspicion - Freeform, redhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFictionFF/pseuds/HotFictionFF
Summary: An imagined follow on, from the final TV series. A suspect had just escaped by plane, leaving Anna at odds with James.But then she gets another surprise.Rated for MATURE CONTENT in subsequent chapters-some strong language, consensual sex.
Relationships: james langton / anna travis
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My main story, which had started as a F/F thing, but veering back to the main M/F theme - as anticipated, on the tv series.. 
> 
> Though it might flip again, later!
> 
> Here's a teaser trailer (on IMDB), for the actual tv programme, showing characters and the type of coverall mentioned..  
> https://www.imdb.com/video/vi1716104729?ref_=tt_pv_vi_aiv_1

Features Anna / James / Belinda (made up character).

** MATURE CONTENT **

“I love you!” Anna shouted into the wind, as her boss James stalked off to meet the other team members, who had now also arrived at the airstrip- but he did not hear. Or, more likely, was not listening..

James was angry at her, for fouling up the case. Angry at himself, for not realising they had both been played, earlier. And now, for losing their suspect, on a case that both been working on together, for several weeks.

They all watched on in dismay, as the escaping plane circled back for a mocking low fly-by, before disappearing into the late afternoon sun. That, along with Anna's hopes of any romantic involvement with James, both seemed so distant now.

“I LOVE you..” Anna mouthed again, softer this time, as she tried to catch her breath after the unexpected run. A sudden sprint, with no warm up, had left her rather winded. 

She noticed her bare feet were now wet, and getting cold from the dewy grass. Heaven knows where her shoes were, discarded as she chasing after James, both haplessly trying to stop the plane.

The now rapidly cooling air had also made her nipples stiffen- her breasts had ridden up out of her bra, against her crisp silk blouse. Feeling rather guilty, and self-conscious, she wiped her tears with a hanky from her jacket, straightened herself up, then trudged back to the gathered cars, finding her shoes on the way.

“Go back with the others, Travis” barked the DCI, as he got into his car, gunning the engine as he sped off. This caused the wheels to spin, throwing mud up over several of them- but Anna, right behind his car, arms out-stretched and about to protest, caught the full brunt.

“Shut it”, Anna shouted at the others, who were now smirking at her- splattered from head to toe, and feeling rather feeble- caked in mud, and now very cold.

The only other female officer, Belinda, came and covered Anna with a blanket from one of the squad cars. “Come with me, we'll get you cleaned up..”

…..

In the ladies' rest room, Anna had stripped down to her bra and thong briefs; She stood barefoot on the blanket, doing her best to wipe the mud from her face, hair, legs- everywhere,  
really - with some tiny paper towels.

Her skirt and jacket could be cleaned later, but the silk blouse was ruined. She slipped off her bra to try wipe off some mud that had stained through, but it just got worse after each scrub- so she binned that too.

Belinda came in with a thin plastic coverall, that she found in the caretaker's store room-  
“This is the best I could find, sorry”.

“Thank you. It's going to be a lot better than driving home in wet clothes, or even worse, like this”, Anna replied, shivering as her hands waved over her slender, tanned body- despite the heating and taps on full blast, she could not fight the shakes as the chase adrenalin ebbed away.

She noticed Belinda was eyeing her up, as she handed over the coverall.  
“I'll er, meet you outside, OK?” Anna nodded towards the door, coyly holding the flimsy material to her bare chest.

“Sure. Take your time..” Belinda replied, stroking Anna's hands as she turned to leave- She did not mention that she could see Anna's toned back, and near bare ass, reflected in the mirror.

\- My god, Anna thought, now alone in the rest room- was she coming on to me..?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes brief F/F encounters.

Alone in the rest room, Anna finished cleaning up- as best she could. After a brief jog on the spot, and some star jumps to try and warm up, she pulled on the plastic coverall. 

It was rather too big for her slender frame, so she had to roll up the legs, to avoid tripping over.

“What a catch” Anna thought, slicking back her messy hair reflected in the mirror, before she zipped up. 

Still barefoot, Anna picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, gathered up her remaining clothes, and went outside. Her high heel shoes would be no help, on the soft grass.

“Ah, there you are”, Belinda beamed, as Anna approached. “All the others have gone off to the pub- are you coming? Bob stayed back, to drive us”.

“No thanks, I'm hardly dressed for it - can you drop me off home? I just want a hot bath, and maybe a stiff drink..” Anna also wanted to avoid the ribbing that the team would give her, looking how she was. She needed to call James too, and clear the air. 

Bob held a large evidence bag open, and Anna dropped in her mud-stained jacket and skirt, which he placed in the boot (trunk), along with her shoes. Anna got into a back passenger seat, expecting Belinda to go up front, but instead she climbed in and offered her a hip flask, containing some brandy.   
Anna took a long swig- she was just too tired now, to question any ulterior motives from her new admirer..

Bob had the heating on already, which gave Anna some relief, along with the thick padded seats, that seemed to swallow her up as they made off.. After a few miles though, the plastic suit was feeling a bit clammy, against her bare skin. She was also starting to feel rather drowsy, from all the day's events.

Anna wanted to undo the zip, and get some respite from her fabric sauna, but with nothing underneath, she dare not expose any cleavage to further distract Bob, who was already glancing at her in the rear view mirror- rather too often, she felt.   
\- “Eyes on the road please, Bob”, Anna glared.

Bob and Belinda started waffling about something as they drove on, but Anna wasn't paying much attention. She made occasional agreeing noises, though her head was drooping, barely able to keep her eyes open. She passed out, before reaching home..

****  
Later, next morning..

Anna woke up, in her own bed. Feeling refreshed, warm, clean. And, checking under the covers, fully naked?? The coverall from last night was draped over a nearby chair. No sign of her clothes, or even her thong..

“Oh, you're finally awake- I heard you stirring”, Belinda smirked as she came into the room, holding a breakfast tray, laden with some toast, cereals, and two mugs of coffee.

“How did I get home? And who bathed me?” Anna asked, shyly holding the bed sheet up around her. Belinda reached up to smooth back a strand of Anna's ruffled ginger hair, that had fallen over her eyes, then handed her a drink.

“Bob drove us here, and helped me get you upstairs. The bath is a mess by the way, with all that mud we washed off”.

Anna blushed- “We? What? Bob saw me naked??” 

She now remembered the chase. The mud. And the bag in Bob's car, but not much after that.

“Ha ha, No! Just a slip of the tongue. We carried you up to the bathroom, snoring and still in the plastic suit, then Bob left. I helped you out of that,and into the bath- washed your hair too”. 

“But, my knickers?”

“No idea, about those” Belinda claimed, not so innocently, as she took a sip from her own mug;  
-” I put you to bed, and slept on the sofa downstairs. Your jacket and skirt was left to soak, then put in the wash- it's just about on the spin cycle now”.

“Well, thank you, for helping me out. Please don't mention this, when we're back at the office”.

“Of course I won't. I can't speak for Bob though- I noticed him too, perving at you on the way home”..


	3. Chapter 3

(I have no plan for this story, just winging each chapter!)

Anna- “I sensed Bob had been sniffing about the other women, after his divorce- Though I am surprised Jim, er, DCI Langton, hadn't put him straight. He is quite cute, though..”

Anna did not mention her own fascination, with their DCI- that frustrating romance seemed dead now, after yesterday's saga.  
B- “I can see how you might be attracted to a more mature man, though they're not my type. - None of them are, really”.

A- “The ones in the office, or in general?”

B- “ALL men- How can I be any clearer, Anna? I prefer the company of women- I prefer YOU”.

Wow. Anna took a nervous sip, of her coffee. “Why, why me? Since when?”

B- “I felt something, the first day you joined the team. 'Just us girls, against the world', we agreed- remember?” Anna nodded.

Belinda stroked Anna's arm, then leant in for a kiss - “It really kicked in though, when you got attacked".. Anna initially took to her warm embrace, but then pulled away, feeling confused. 

Conflicted. “This, this, is just too much to take in, right now. I think you should leave”.

Belinda stood up, disappointed. “OK. I'll lock up, and put your keys through the letterbox”.

Anna waited to hear the front door close before getting up, now desparately needing the bathroom. After washing up, and splashing some water on her face, she returned to the bed, still naked, and finished off the breakfast that Belinda had prepared. 

With no other plans for the day, Anna slipped on a short kimono, one of her favourites, and went downstairs to empty the washing machine. 

Wincing as she bent down to get her clothes out, she recalled the beating she took a while ago- Her back had never really felt the same since, despite regular physio and massages. 

She also felt a little guilty, as her masseur was very good, and quite hunky too- Like a younger version of James? she wondered, rubbing a hand between her legs to relieve some tension.

The doorbell rang. Repeatedly. Damn. Was it Belinda, again? With no time to get properly dressed, she re-tied her robe, and went to the door. It was James.

J- “We need to talk”.

A- “We do- You better come in”. James brushed past her in the narrow hall, and Anna shuddered- just that brief contact had made her moist. She leant her head against the closed door, trying to compose herself, before following him into the front room. 

It was barely midday, but James had already poured himself a whisky. Anna crossed her arms to hide her nipples, now stiff and very obvious, poking through her robe.

“Just what happened, yesterday? Why didn't you come to the pub warm down, with the rest of us? And where is Belinda?”

Anna retorted- “She and Bob brought me home, to get cleaned up- You do remember speeding off, sending mud over most of us? Well I caught most of it, thank you very much”. She reached for a drink, but James grabbed her wrist.   
“I meant the case, Anna. You missed a vital clue, and he got away! The area commander went ballistic, when he heard”. 

Anna pulled away- "I'm sorry, OK? We can't all be perfect, SIR”.

Her emphasis on the last word bit at James, hard. He knew Anna's late father was the previous AC, who had mentored him- fast tracking several promotions, even though he had earnt them all on merit alone. James softened. “Please, don't go there, Anna..”


	4. Chapter 4

They stared at each other, in a painful silence. Anna took a sip of whisky to break the moment, and calm her nerves. “Anna, I'm sorry. About yesterday, that case, I just needed that last win".

" But, I wanted to go out, on a high”.

“Go, out..?”

“Yes, quit the force. Retire. Maybe get a bar in Spain, or wherever ex-cops go. I've put in 30 years, chasing wrong'uns, and that is enough for anyone”.

Anna touched James' chest - “What about.. us?”

James held Anna around her slim waist, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.   
  
“Nothing to hold us back now, if I'm out of the job. Is that what is worrying you?”

Anna stood on tiptoe, and kissed him back, full on the lips. It felt so good. So right-  
Along with James' warm hands, which had slid under her robe, and were now resting on her bare bum.

“I thought we were sort of done, after what happened yesterday?”

“That's just work. A job. I realised that you mean so much more, to me. But I dared not show it”.

Anna stepped back, and untied her robe, shrugging it off her shoulders- letting it fall to the floor. “Well, maybe you can show me, now..?”. They kissed again, then James lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he made for the stairs.

Anna had been lusting after James for so long, it hurt- Both emotionally, and her judgement at work. There was no hiding their feelings, now. 

She wanted him right there, on the wooden stairs, though didn't fancy splinters in her bum, so to the bedroom it was- with some frantic kissing, and bumping off walls, along the way. Several buttons on James' shirt pinged off, as she tore at the barriers between them.

James tripped over a chair leg, causing them to tumble onto the unmade bed. Anna gasped for breath as they landed, briefly squashed by his burly frame.   
Gasps soon changed to giggles, as James' hairy chest brushed her nipples- still kissing her as he hooked his trousers and Y-fronts down, shuffling them away with his feet.

Finally, they were free. Naked. _Together._

Both took a moment to catch their breath- then resumed tender kisses, gently exploring each other. The bed covers were off, but their shared body heat was enough...

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content from now in.

“So, how are we gonna do this?”, James asked between kisses, gazing into Anna's deep green eyes.. He twirled his fingers through the fiery mane that cascaded over her deep green eyes and freckled cheeks, with another hand around her pert breasts.

His growing erection was also bumping against Anna's thigh. She reached down, and began stroking it to full attention, hooking her leg around his back. He wasn't getting away, anytime soon..

“Well, if you don't know, at your age, we're a bit stuffed!”

“ _My age_? Charming! I meant, do you want to go on top? I think I tweaked my knee yesterday, chasing that plane- and it's worse now, after hitting that _damned chair!_ ”. Anna chuckled.

James' sudden outbursts sometimes scared her a bit, at work. It even turned her on, occasionally.. But here, now, it was quite re-assuring. Human.

Years of rugby and swimming at university, then in the Police- had kept him remarkably fit, with stamina to rival officers that were 10, maybe 15 years his junior. Nowadays however, his body sometimes reminded him that his pain threshold wasn't quite as it once was..

Anna was the only one that saw a softer side, under James' tough shell. Of course, she fancied him- Who wouldn't? But there was more. She also admired his drive, his intelligence, leading by example- bringing the best out of everyone who worked for him, building one of the best murder clear-up rates, in the whole country.

She also welcomed his unofficial mentorship, and genuine concern, when her youthful confidence- arrogance perhaps - verged on naivety- That often left her vulnerable, professionally- and as she so well knew, physically..

“Do you have any condoms?”

Anna slapped him on the chest- “Oh, sure, I'm a fully stocked chemist- Just what kind of girl do you think I am??”

“Sorry- I meant nearby. I have some in my jacket, downstairs- but I don't want to break the mood”.

“Actually, I do have a pack, somewhere. it was leftover, from.. um, a friend. I think they're still in date”. She rolled over, and started rummaging through a bedside cabinet. 

James felt so lucky. Admiring the view, he ran a hand along her thighs, and playfully slapped her firm bum- “Hurry up, this thing isn't gonna last all day!”

Anna's legs parted as she flinched, giving him a quick glimpse of dark brown pubes..

  
  


  
  



End file.
